


A Little Dinner and Some Lovin'

by TheRoseKingofLegend (TheRoseKingOfLegend)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions other characters, kind of plot but not really, lots o' smut, my first johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseKingOfLegend/pseuds/TheRoseKingofLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to dinner, but not for romantic reasons. Sexy times come later on in the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dinner and Some Lovin'

His heart pounded away at his ribs, his stomach did flips for points, his brain screamed at him to move. But he was frozen. His limbs had decided for themselves just when and how he was going to move. He blinked and swallowed, staring into those eyes. The eyes that, since he had first met this wonderful, horrible man, had bored into his soul. His hand somehow found its way up to those dark, messy curls. His fingers traced a line down that alabaster skin. He watched as this other man, yes, man, shuddered under his touch. He wanted so badly to lean in and capture those beautiful, sharp lips with his own. But he couldn’t. There were others around. 

“ John, is everything okay?” Sherlock asked. John was dragged back into reality, gasping for breath. He smiled. 

“ Of course. Are you okay?” 

“ Fine.” Sherlock looked confused. John took a step back and dropped his hands at his sides. Lestrade raised his eyebrows, clearly noticing this interaction. 

Back at the flat, Sherlock paced and talked out loud about the case. John sat in his chair and watched the long, lean man wear a path in the floor. 

John was just as confused by his actions as anybody. He wasn’t gay. He never had been, and never would be. So why did Sherlock cause his blood to pump so loudly in his ears? What was it about this man, besides all the mystery, that made John question everything? 

“ John?” Sherlock asked, a questioning look marring his features. 

“ Yes, I’m sorry. I was lost in thought.” John cleared his throat. 

“ I said I think we should go to dinner.” Sherlock was already pulling on his coat and scarf. John stood and put his own coat on. They headed out of the flat and walked down the street. They were silent on the walk. When they reached a restaurant, John was again lost in thought. They sat in their favorite booth by the window. “ Are you sure you’re okay? You seem abnormally distant lately.”

“ Fine. I’m fine.” John smiled and ordered his meal. Sherlock ordered only coffee, as was usual during a case. Sherlock stared out of the large window, watching as the various people passed by. John ate his food and stole sneaky peeks at Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. John can’t help but notice how long and slender his hands are. He finds them much too handsome. 

“ I don’t think it was the mother. She’s too… fragile.” Sherlock said. John looked up at his face, and realized Sherlock was not talking to him, but to himself out loud. “ Maybe it was the brother.” 

“ I’m finished. I’m going back to the flat.” John grabbed his jacket and stood. Sherlock stood after him. They left together. 

On the walk back to the flat, they were silent. 

John sat in his chair and pulled out his laptop. He logged onto his blog and stared at the screen. Sherlock lay on the couch and closed his eyes, his long fingers steepled under his chin. They sat like this for hours, both silent and absorbed into his own world. Eventually, John got bored of staring at a blank screen and shut the laptop. He looked over at Sherlock, who was still lying on the couch and thinking. 

“ Sherlock, I’m going to bed. Please get some sleep.” John stood and walked to the doorway. He looked back at Sherlock, and sighed. As he walked up the stairs, one single thought ran through his head, he had to figure out his feelings. 

As John got ready for bed, he listened for Sherlock also getting ready. He heard nothing, and sighed again. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Sherlock. He thought of that man’s physical being. He was beautiful. John knew that, and he knew he wasn’t the only one who thought so. He knew he had less of a chance with Sherlock than even Molly did. 

“ I’m not gay. I’m not in love with Sherlock Holmes.” he whispered to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He eventually started to doze into a light sleep. 

John jolted awake. There was a bang and a groan of pain. He sat bolt upright in bed. His rational brain knew it must be Sherlock, but his irrational brain reached for his gun anyways. He listened closely. Footsteps ascended the stairs. His door opened very slowly. 

“ John, are you awake?” Sherlock asked. John put his gun back on the nightstand. 

“ Yes.” He stared at his flat mate, terribly confused. “ Is there something wrong?” 

“ No, well, yes.” Sherlock came into the room and hesitantly sat on the edge of John’s bed. John stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “ I have been noticing the strange way you act around me and the way you stare at me.” 

“ I’m so sorry. I’ll stop.” John said quickly. 

“ No, John, I want you to feel the way you do. I…” Sherlock scrunched up his face and pressed his fingers to his temples. John moved closer to Sherlock on the bed and took his slender face in his hands. John took a deep breath and very gently pressed his lips to Sherlock’s. Sherlock stiffened and John pulled back. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and kissed him again. John closed his eyes and gripped Sherlock’s hip in one hand, and the back of his neck in the other.

The kiss became more and more heated as it went on. John ran his tongue along Sherlock’s bottom lip and Sherlock opened his mouth. John dove in and explored. Sherlock tasted of tea and mint. John groaned and a warmth began to build in his belly. He pulled Sherlock even closer, so close that Sherlock was almost on his lap. Sherlock’s fingers began to unbutton his own shirt, but John slapped his hands away and ripped it off. 

“ John, I liked that shirt.” Sherlock complained. 

“ I’ll buy you a new one.” John shot back. Then he enveloped Sherlock’s lips again. He ran his hands all over his flat mate’s skin. Sherlock jerked a little when John’s hands brushed his ribs. John grinned. “ Ticklish, are we?” He ran his hands over the spot again and Sherlock wiggled. He chuckled and looked up at Sherlock’s face. Sherlock looked curious. He slipped his hands under John’s shirt and pushed it up. John let it slip over his head. Sherlock touched his chest and John shivered. He could feel himself getting more aroused. He was sure Sherlock felt it too, since he was practically straddling him. They attached at the lips again and all four hands explored smooth, hard, hot skin. Soon, John was fully erect, and it was getting painful to have Sherlock on top of him. 

“ Sherlock, get up a minute.” John said. Sherlock got up and stood by the bed. John stood as well and pushed Sherlock back down onto the bed. Sherlock gasped in a breath when John pressed himself down into Sherlock’s lean, toned body. John kissed his flat mate again. Then he sat up and unfastened Sherlock’s suit trousers. He slid them down those long, pale legs. There was a definite bulge in Sherlock’s pants. He seemed a bit self-conscious about it. John stood again. He hooked his thumbs into his own trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants. His erection sprang free from its confines. John crawled over top of Sherlock again. He was about to kiss the man beneath him, but Sherlock suddenly seized up. 

“ Wait!” he cried. John then noticed the look of absolute terror on his face. “ John, I’m so sorry. But I’m frightened. I’ve never done this before.” John smiled. 

“ It’s fine. I’ll help you through it. I promise.” John assured his flat mate. He smiled again and reached down to kiss him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s neck. John kissed this man passionately. He quietly slid Sherlock’s pants down his legs and marveled at the incredible size of his flat mate. He had never guessed that this man could be so well endowed. When he touched Sherlock’s member, Sherlock sucked in a huge breath. John was very gentle. He slowly began to stroke Sherlock. He suddenly had the urge to taste Sherlock. He bent down and took the man’s dick into his mouth. It was a new experience for both of them, and both were pleasantly surprised. Sherlock covered his mouth with both hands to hold back his voice. He didn’t want to wake Mrs. Hudson. John closed his eyes and sucked away. Soon, he pulled away and stood in front of his flat mate. Sherlock looked up at him. 

“ John…” Sherlock started. 

“ Shhh.” John made Sherlock turn over. He ran his hands down his back. Sherlock started to breathe heavily. John touched Sherlock’s arse and Sherlock stopped breathing. “ Hey. It’s all right. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“ No, I want to. Just be careful.” Sherlock whispered. John nodded and cupped one of the glorious white cheeks in his hand. He slowly moved his other hand between the cheeks. He leaned over Sherlock and reached for the bedside table. He grabbed a small bottle of lubricant. He lathered one of his fingers and Sherlock’s entrance very well. Then he pushed his finger in. Sherlock hissed and tightened up his muscles. 

“ Sherlock, you need to relax, or this is going to hurt, a lot.” John warned. He stroked Sherlock’s back and bum to calm him. 

“ Okay. I’m sorry.” Sherlock forced his muscles to loosen up. John moved his finger around a bit. He took it out, and then re-entered Sherlock with two fingers. Sherlock used all of his willpower to stay relaxed. He clutched the sheets in his fists. John scissored his fingers and moved them around, stretching Sherlock. When he thought Sherlock was ready, he added another finger. Sherlock moaned and began to move himself back, onto John’s fingers. 

“ John, I need you now.” 

John obeyed Sherlock’s wishes and slathered up his dick with lubricant. He lined himself up to Sherlock’s entrance. 

“ All at once.” Sherlock demanded. John hesitated. 

“ Sherlock, you’re not ready…” 

“ Now, John!” Sherlock yelled. 

John sucked in a breath, and then thrust into Sherlock. He buried himself bullocks deep into this man. Sherlock let out a strangled cry of pain. He clawed at the mattress and bit his lip. Tears rolled down his cheeks. John stayed still. He could feel Sherlock’s muscles spasm around him. He massaged Sherlock’s arse and crooned at him. 

“ I’ll pull out. I think this was a bad idea.” John said. He very, very slowly started to move back. 

“ No, please, John. I can handle it.” Sherlock said. His voice was rough and his breath was ragged. 

“ Sherlock, I don’t want to hurt you.” John said back. Sherlock suddenly shifted. He showed off some amazing flexibility by turning over onto his back, while he and John were still joined. 

“ You won’t.” He stared into John’s eyes. John nodded and gently pushed himself back in. Sherlock winced, but soon enough, he and John were both panting. Sherlock reached a hand down to stroke himself, but John beat him to it. He pumped Sherlock’s member in time to his thrusts. 

“ Oh God, Sherlock, I’m so close.” 

“ Yes, John. Me too.” 

Just a few pumps later and a climax rocked through Sherlock. He cried out and arched his back. Feeling Sherlock squeeze him caused John to follow soon after. He grunted and spilled his seed inside of the beautiful man beneath him. And he felt like the luckiest person alive. Him, John Hamish Watson, was the first person ever to have such wonderful sex with a man called Sherlock Holmes. 

Once both men were spent, John laid down on Sherlock. Sherlock accepted him and held him. They stayed tangled up for a few more minutes. Then John sat up and moved away from Sherlock. He walked to the loo and got a towel. He cleaned Sherlock and himself off, and then lay next to his new lover. 

“ Thank you, John.” Sherlock whispered. Then he smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. John propped his head up on his arm and watched Sherlock, his Sherlock, sleep peacefully. 

The next day was a horror. John really did wish he had stayed in bed all day. Sherlock, for some Sherlock reason, found it necessary to text every single person he knew and tell him or her about their lovemaking. Going to see Mycroft was the single most embarrassing thing he had ever done. 

“ It’s fine, dear John.” Sherlock said. Then he bent down and kissed John. 

John again felt like the luckiest person on the planet. He really truly was.


End file.
